A Bittersweet Destiny
by Serena Gemini
Summary: James has been having dreams that show him his destiny. Unable to adjust to his fate, he decides to do some time traveling. Bittersweet. HBP spoilers.
1. Dreaming of Destiny

I have no idea of where this one is going...I just got the idea in my head today.

Disclaimer: Not my stuff.

* * *

"James, what's on your mind?" Lily asked as she sat down next to her boyfriend of three months.

"I don't know...Lily, I've been having dreams...But they're more than that. They feel like it's real." James stared into the common room fire.

"What are they about?" Lily asked, becoming concerned.

"Us, mainly...You and I. We're only a little older than we are now. A few years out of Hogwarts at most." James replied, his eyes vacant.

"So what's wrong?" Lily was now confused.

These dreams...Bad things happen to us. They're more like nightmares." James turned to face Lily, she looked afraid.

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore James...He'll know what it's all about. Who knows, maybe they are just dreams." Lily suggested hopefully.

"Yeah...Maybe..." James trailed off, getting up and striding out of the common room.

James came upon the hidden entrance to Dumbledore's office. Moving his hands quickly in front of him, he said the password, "Sugared walnuts!"

The stone gargoyle guarding the entrance sprang aside and revealed a revolving spiral staircase. James stepped on, and it carried him up to another door. He took hold of the door knocker and rapped it three times.

"Come in." He heard a voice from inside say.

James opened the heavy door and approached the Headmaster, who was sitting at his desk, scanning the headlines of the Evening Prophet.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. What brings you to my office tonight?" Dumbledore looked up from his paper and smiled placidly at the teenager before him.

"Professor, sir, I must talk to you about something that has been going on for the past few weeks." James said seriously.

"All right then, why don't you sit down." It was a command, not a suggestion.

James sat in a chair directly across from Dumbledore and took a deep breath, "I've come because I have been having these...dreams for a few weeks now. Only they don't feel like dreams, they feel indescribably realistic. In them, Lily and I are older by a few years, I believe we're married. We also have a son. But in every dream, we are torn apart. Lily and I are killed, and our son is wounded. I don't know what to think Professor."

Dumbledore said nothing at first. He thought heavily about what the boy in front of him had just said.

"Well Mr. Potter," he began after a moment, "it seems as though you are not just having dreams. You may must be having premonitions of some sort."

"What? If that is true Professor, then my future is going to be quite short. And my son--My son will be an orphan." James was struggling to take the weight of the news in.

"This is indeed true. But mark me, you should not, under any circumstances, try and change what you are seeing. These dreams are not prophecy, they are your destiny. I assume that you are only being prepared for it. Mr. Potter, please keep me informed if these dreams continue." Dumbledore said, finally rising from his chair and walking to the doorway and holding the door for James to exit.

"Yes sir." was all James could manage.

* * *

Hmm...What a short first chapter...Well, the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will get, okay? Okay...I will probably have chapter two up either tonight or sometime this week.

Serena Gemini

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Facing the inevitable

Chapter Two: Facing the Inevitable.

Disclaimer: No tengo nada!

Okay...I hope you like the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what did Dumbledore say?" Lily asked when James returned to the common room.

"Wait, why did you go see Dumbledore? Sirius, who was now also in the room, piped up.

"I talked to him about those dreams, Padfoot," Sirius understood, "He said that they were visions of my--our fate. They are unchangeable...That is to say, we are not allowed to do anything to alter it. All I can do is deal with it."

"Oy Prongs..." Sirius breathed, aghast.

"James, tell me what happens to us." Lily said seriously.

"Lily..."

"No James, I want to know. I need to...You don't have to go through it alone. You won't in the long run." Lily said, the full realization of her fate coming upon her.

James heaved a sigh. He knew that Lily ought to know what she was in for, but he didn't want her to have her imminent demise on her conscience like he did.

"We'll be murdered Lily. We will die protecting our only child, and we will leave him an orphan." He said in a hard tone.

"Are you sure?" Lily felt hot tears in her eyes.

"If Dumbledore's theory is correct, yes." James replied.

"Prongs...How old will he be, your son?" Sirius asked quietly.

"About a year old. He'll never really know us..." James' voice cracked.

"Wait a tick...James, you can see him, you both can!" Sirius jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and bolted up the staircase to the boys' dormitory. He came back a moment later with something small and shiny clutched in his hands.

"What are you on, mate?" James looked at Sirius quizzically.

"James, don't you get it? You can go and see him! you can go with _this_!" Sirius then produced a gold chain with a small hourglass hanging from it.

"A time turner? Sirius, where did you get that?" Lily looked at the artifact in astonishment.

"Family heirloom--One of the only things of use I ever got from them." Sirius said, sounding only slightly disgruntled.

"Padfoot, you are a genius! How far into the future should we go? Maybe to when he's eleven...see him off to Hogwarts. Or maybe at his graduation! What do you think Lily?" James was acting like a small child.

"Should we go at all?" Lily voiced her thoughts quietly.

"What? Of course we should! Why wouldn't we?" James said incredulously.

"What if we go and visit him and mess up his future? James, do you even know what we're going to name him? And do you realize the hugeness of this!" Lily rambled off, the impact of the future dawning on her.

"Should I?" James looked clueless.

"Yes! do you realize that sometime in the next couple of years, we are going to have a baby! Plus you said yourself that we were married in your dreams. This is bigger than both of us..." Lily suddenly felt dizzy.

James had just registered for the first time what Lily was talking about. Someday relatively soon, he and Lily would start a family. His dreams would finally come true, only to be dashed soon after. That made him angry.

"Now I am sure that I should go. I want to make sure that Harry turns out to be a good man."James said determinedly.

Lily stared at James, "Harry?" She breathed, a sad smile playing at her lips.

"Yes, we named him Harry." James returned the smile.

"Harry was my Grandfather's name..." Lily mumbled to herself.

"Okay...I am going tomorrow. Maybe tonight I can figure out what year he was born in, so I can get to the right year." James had his mind made up and there was no one who could change it.

* * *

"_Ah, one of my favorite holidays! Halloween, 1981!" James said happily, tossing a baby into the air and catching him again._

"_Oh James," Lily began but suddenly the couple heard a loud cracking sound outside their home, "James, what was that?" She hissed, panic in her voice._

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--"_

_Lily did as she was told, scooping up her son and stumbling from the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and James was face to face with Voldemort. Someone accompanied him though. Someone James thought he knew._

"_Why Peter?" James asked, his heart breaking._

_Peter said nothing, but shrank into the shadows of the doorway, his face fear-stricken. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screeched in a high-pitched cackle._

"NO!" James sat bolt upright in his bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and was shaking profusely.

"Prongs, Prongs, are you okay? What did you see?" Sirius and Remus were standing over James, looking concerned.

"1981...I get killed on Halloween in 1981." James muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"James, are you sure you should do this? Maybe you should consult Dumbledore or something..." Lily said the next morning after being informed of James' latest vision.

"No Lily, I need to go now. I must see him," James said, slipping the chain over his head, "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yes...at least not yet." Lily replied, her voice quaking.

"All right then...I will be back soon. If you need me, I will be in 1996." James took a deep breath.

"James--Tell him I said hello." Lily said, restraining her tears.

"Of course love." James replied, kissing her quickly. He gave a quick wave to Sirius and Remus who were also in the room and began to turn the time turner.

* * *

Hmm...What will happen now? Thanks to my reviewers--You all make my day! If you have any suggestions at all, feel free to comment me about them! And flames, although not really appreciated, are accepted and will be used to warm me, since it's starting to get pretty chilly outside! Thanks so much!

Oh, don't forget to...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

The more reviews, the longer the chapters, and the faster I update!

Serena Gemini


	3. Like Father, Like Son

Nineteen reviews! Nineteen in only 2 chapters! Thanks everyone! Now it's time for a little recognition, eh?

**Thanks to:**

**Katie-** Thanks! You were the first reviewer!

**PotterScar-** Don't worry, I'll update regularly.

**Lizzi, Elizabeth-** Yes, it was short, but I will update a lot!

**songbreeze-** I'll be interested to see how I work it out too! It's basically coming off the top of my head.

**Animegurl088-** Thanks and don't worry, I'm writing!

**Smidge-** Thanks for being so good and I will be continuing!

**ImissNCL-** OKAY! Just don't hurt me! Thanks for the review.

**LMDGlUVR4EVA-** I can't let DD do that, because they're not allowed to alter their destiny.

**Darkchildlover-** Oh, please don't give yourself a headache! Here it is—James is going _forward_ in time, not back. I hope that helps...

**Pain Revisited-** Thanks!

**Amrawo-** Thank you for reviewing both chapters!—I'll update as often as I can!

**Julia-** I will, I promise!

**LoveroftheTwins326-** Thanks. And um I'm glad you think it's…delicious?

**DemolitionxLovers-** See the explanation below thanks!

**Professor Remus John Lupin- **Thanks, I'll update if you review, tee hee

**Queen-of-monkey-magic-** Great adjective there, it does fit rather well!

**Pinocchio-** Thanks a ton for reviewing, and I'm so excited for your sequel!

**Marquerida-** Thanks for the review…I thought the plot line was kind of interesting myself.

Also, I know that Harry and Co. would be in sixth year in 1996, thus making this story slightly AU. But according to book six, Harry's not even planning on going back to school again. So if it bothers you, I'm terribly sorry, but this is my (slightly AU) story! Have a peachy keen day!

Okay, as usual, I don't own the characters, I just write! Enjoy this next chapter called: Like Father, Like Son.

* * *

The room whirred around, blurring James' vision. He watched as the scenes changed, Lily and the marauders coming in and out of the room, then not coming in at all…Kids he'd never scene before growing up before him…A small raven-haired boy entering the common room for the first time, looking at his surroundings in awe, sitting with his friends, coming in after Quidditch, shouting in anger, working on homework…Then, as quickly as it had begun, the whirring stopped. James found himself standing in a deserted common room in the year 1996. He looked around after a moment, and saw a calendar on the wall. It told him that it was early March, just like in 1978.

James heaved a sigh and considered his options for a moment. How was he supposed to find his son? He could be anywhere…But then heard the distinct sounds of a group of students approaching the Portrait Hole. He heard a muffled voice say the password to the fat lady and saw her swing open, revealing a group of scarlet and gold clad bunch of kids, all with racing brooms over their shoulders. The last person to enter the room quietly diverted any conversation from the others and headed to the boys' staircase, not noticing James standing so close to him.

James knew at once that this boy was his son. He quickly decided that he would follow him up to his room, in order to "introduce" himself in a more private place. He darted up the steps behind Harry, and stood outside his door, holding it open a crack with his foot. He heard the sounds of a broom falling to the floor, and a body landing with a soft 'thud' on to a bed. James held his breath and quietly knocked three times against the door.

Harry lifted his head off of his bed and looked at the door. "Come in…" He said gruffly.

James slipped into the room and shut the door. "Hello Harry." He replied simply.

Harry focused his hearing on the voice. He knew that voice…but how? "…Dad?" Harry, looked over to the door, and sure enough, he was right.

"Yes Harry, it's me." James smiled, looking over the sixteen year old in front of him.

"Wait…How are you here? You-you're not alive…What's going on?" Harry spluttered, standing up slowly.

"Time-turner…It's a long story, actually. Could we talk?" James asked awkwardly.

"Uhh sure…Let's go somewhere else though," Harry opened his trunk and fished around inside it for a moment. He then pulled out a yellowed piece of parchment. He shut the trunk and retrieved his wand from his pocket. Tapping on the parchment, he muttered something, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink began to scrawl across the surface of the old paper, revealing all of Hogwarts and its grounds. Harry scanned it quickly and muttered to himself. At last he seemed satisfied and tapped the parchment again. "Mischief managed." And the ink disappeared.

"Okay…There's an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor right now." Harry said, looking up only to see his young father's face awestruck. "…Dad?" He said unsteadily.

"Is that…The Marauder's Map?" James asked, looking from the object in Harry's hands, to his face.

"Yeah, it is. And come to think of it…" Harry turned around once more and pulled something from his trunk, at the same time replacing the map. "I think you should wear this. The last thing you'd need is for someone to see you and freak out." Harry handed his father his Invisibility Cloak.

"How—how did you get this?" James asked again as he slipped the cloak over his head, disappearing.

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me in my first year…Well at least I think that he was the one to give it to me. We can talk about that too…" Harry was still feeling very unnerved.

Both boys took a deep breath and headed for the sixth floor. James stayed close behind Harry on the way through the Common Room. He didn't want to bump into anyone, and the room had become crowded. As they reached the Portrait Hole, it swung open, and two students pushed their way through.

"Harry!" a brown haired girl said breathlessly, a mountain of books piled precariously in her arms.

"Mate, where'd you go after Quidditch? You're still in your practice robes…" the other teenager, a red headed boy, asked.

"Uh, I had something to do…I have to go, but wait up for me, will you? I have to tell you something." Harry said evasively.

"Sure Harry, I have tons of work to do anyway." The girl said, hurrying to an empty table and dumping the books upon it.

"Yeah…Harry, is everything okay? You've been acting odd today." The boy mentioned.

"Ron, I am fine. Just been having an off day is all. I will tell you what's up when I get back." Harry flashed a quick smile at the two and whipped out of sight through the Portrait Hole.

"Who were those two?" James asked once the coast was clear.

"My best friends…" Harry replied simply.

When they reached their destination, Harry looked either way across the corridor, and quietly opened the door to the empty room. As soon as both boys were inside, Harry shut the door and took out his wand.

"Colloportus." He hissed, and heard the familiar squelching sound.

"Okay," He turned to face his father, who was visible once more, "Tell me why you're here."

James stared at his son. "Well…I learned of our fate—Your Mother's and mine—and I decided that I needed to see you, talk to you. I needed to know what kind of man you turned out to be without us. I was forbidden to change history, but if you were affected by our deaths in a bad way, I'd break that rule."

Harry cracked a small smile. "I've always been told that you were never one to follow the rules. Many people have said that I am a lot like you in that way."

James beamed at this. "What has your life been like Harry?" he said quietly, his grin quickly fading.

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to know?" James nodded. "After you died, Dumbledore sent me to live with my only living relatives. He sent me to Mum's sister, Petunia."

"That hag! Why—I'm sure Sirius or Remus would have taken you!" James looked appalled.

Harry knew he couldn't tell James of Sirius or Peter, or even hint that something would go terribly wrong in the months leading up to the murders in Godric's Hollow. "They—they couldn't. I had to live with blood relatives in order to protect me." Harry said, feeling the resentment of that fact build in his mind.

"Oh…" James said quietly.

"So the Dursleys' raised me until I was eleven, all the while telling me that you and mum died in a car accident, and that's where I got this," Harry brushed away the hair from his forehead, revealing his familiar lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Nice…" James said, slightly sarcastically.

"Yeah, well the entire wizarding world recognizes me because of it. It's my trademark feature." Harry replied, sighing. "Do you know who Lord Voldemort is?"

"Yeah, he's the nutter that's scaring the Wizarding community." James replied, not putting two and two together.

"Well, you're not going to think of him as a nutter for much longer. He's your murderer. He tried to kill me, but it didn't work. I'm the only person to ever survive the killing curse." Harry informed his father.

"What?" James was quite speechless.

"Nowadays the majority of the Wizarding world is so afraid of him, that they don't even use his name. They call him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. And he's out to take over our world." Harry said sadly.

"And what's stopping him?" James asked.

"That would be me." Harry huffed, sitting on a grimy desk.

"You? Why you…Wait, Dumbledore's allowing this!" James spluttered.

"Dumbledore is pushing it dad. I have to stop him. It's been preordained that I'd be the only one who could." Harry said, knowing that he didn't want to hear that any more than his father did.

"But you're sixteen!" James scoffed.

"And I have already faced this scumbag and lived about half a dozen times." Harry finished the sentence.

"You've got help though, right? Dumbledore helps you through all this…And surely Remus and Sirius would stand by you…" James rattled off.

Harry felt a pang against his heart. He had to change the subject before the conversation got too painful for either of them.

"Anyway, tell me something about 1978. What's it like right now?" Harry said abruptly.

"Well, we're—"James was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of high pitched screaming in the corridor.

"Put the cloak back on." Harry hissed as he automatically pulled his wand from the inside pocket of his Quidditch robes.

* * *

Okay…That's all for now. I think six pages in word is a pretty good length for the third chapter. Remember, the more reviews that I get, the faster I will try updating. And I know that people are coming to the story because my number of hits keeps growing. So take that extra little minute and review the chapter. Okay, thanks again, I love you all for reading my story!

** Serena Gemini**

--


	4. Conversations

Hey everybody thanks so much for the reviews! On with chapter four!

_Previously: "Well, we're—"James was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of high pitched screaming in the corridor. _

"_Put the cloak back on." Harry hissed as he automatically pulled his wand from the inside pocket of his Quidditch robes._

--

* * *

James pulled the invisibility cloak over his head, vanishing. Harry moved across the room and unlocked the door, peering around the corner for the source of the screams. He saw a small girl cowering at the end of the corridor. She looked to be a second year Hufflepuff student. 

Harry left the room and into the girl's line of vision. "What's wrong?" He said urgently.

"H—Him, I saw You-Know-Who! He c—came out of the broom cupboard! He was going to k—kill me!" the girl cried helplessly.

"What!" Harry yelled, half running to get a look at the broom closet the girl spoke of.

Bracing himself, Harry used his free hand to take hold of the handle and wrench the door open. What he found wasn't Voldemort, but a Dementor.

"Boggart…" Harry growled as the hooded thing drifted toward him. Harry cracked a smile before raising his wand before the creature.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled as a silvery stag erupted from the tip of his wand.

The faux-dementor coiled back from the shield. Harry flicked his wand and the stag disappeared. "Riddikulus!" He shouted again at the boggart. It receded further into the closet before evaporating into nothing.

Harry turned to see the girl staring at him in awe of what she'd just witnessed. "What was that?" She asked meekly.

"A boggart; you'll learn about them next year." Harry smiled gently as she girl scrambled to her feet.

"Thank you…" She muttered as she ran off.

"Dad? Dad, you can take the cloak off now." Harry said once he was sure the coast was clear.

"How long have you been able to do a patronus?" James asked, reappearing next to Harry.

"Since my third year. Remus taught me how because I was attacked by dementors." Harry said, recalling the events of his third year at Hogwarts.

"What? Why were you attacked?" James asked, incredulous.

"I shouldn't say…It would mess up history." Harry replied with great difficulty.

"Oh…" was all James said.

"Not to be—er—rude or anything, but how do I know that this is for real? How can I be sure that you're not some sort of imposter or something, out to get me? I have a hard time believing that Dumbledore would let you come to the future to meet me. He is very big on keeping the past as it was in my case." Harry blurted out after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, technically he didn't give me permission to come. Sirius owns a time turner. It's a family heirloom actually…Harry, did you look at our names on the map when you were searching for a place to talk? What did they read?" James said, thinking of a way to prove that he was the real deal.

"I saw myself and James Potter…" Harry said stupidly.

James smiled at this, "The map doesn't lie Harry, it can't. I am who I say I am. I'm your father."

Harry grinned and choked back the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. "Come with me, there are two people that I want you to meet."

-

The two traveled back through the now almost deserted corridors toward the Gryffindor Common Room. "Dingbats…" Harry said, glancing around him for any unwelcome company.

He and James entered the room to find it completely empty save for Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, where have you been, you were gone for hours!" Hermione jumped up when she saw him come in.

Ron jerked awake from a light slumber and smiled groggily, "Hey mate…"

"Guys, there is someone you should meet." Harry said, not able to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Who?" Both Ron and Hermione said perplexedly.

Harry glimpsed behind him and nodded. Suddenly, a person appeared in front of everyone's eyes. "Hello…" James said, smiling nervously.

"Oh my…Harry is that who I think that is?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"This is James Potter…My Dad." Harry grinned happily.

"Harry, there's no bloody way that this person would be your father. Did you hit your head at practice today or something?" Ron spluttered.

"He used a time turner, Ron. He came from 1978 to see me. He'd been getting visions of the night they…died." Harry said, finishing on a less chipper note.

"Does Dumbledore know? He'd never let this happen, Harry. What are you going to do?" Hermione questioned.

"It will be fine guys! Trust me…I just wanted you to meet him, that's all." Harry laughed at his friends.

Hermione smiled warily at James, "Hello er—Mr. Potter…It's nice to uh, finally meet you."

"Yeah, right. We've heard a lot about you…" Ron said uneasily.

James grinned at the two teens before him. "It's a pleasure to meet you two as well."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed up half the night talking with James. They shared the memories of their adventures together, as well as the more perilous times. James told them of the Marauders and Lily. Once everyone was all talked out and rather sleepy, it came time to figure out where James was to sleep.

"How about Longbottom's bed? He's in the Hospital Wing again tonight…Had a nasty run in with one of the man-eating plants in the Advanced Herbology greenhouse." Ron suggested finally.

"Yeah, that would work…" Harry said before being interrupted by his father.

"Longbottom?" James recognized the surname instantly.

"Yes…Neville Longbottom. His parents are Frank and Alice." Hermione said attentively.

"Wow, I would have never pegged them as being married! And they have a son too…" James rambled.

"Yes, he's a day older than I am dad." Harry said quietly.

"Really now…Well how are his parents?" James continued, oblivious to the somber looks on the others' faces.

"They—they're in St. Mungo's. They were driven insane by the Crutacious curse." Harry replied tersely.

"What?" James could not believe his ears.

"It's true." Harry assured James.

James' face suddenly turned ashen, "Well, I suggest we all get off to bed. It's late."

The three other teenagers nodded, and started off to their respective dormitories.

Once James was settled into Neville's bed, Harry and Ron got into their own beds and blew out the flaming candles next to them.

"Good night Ron, good night Dad…" Harry said, a bittersweet feeling washing over him.

"Night mate, good night Mr. Potter." Ron mumbled, already half asleep.

"Good night boys…" James replied. As he let himself drift off to sleep, thoughts of the evening and the impending destruction of the world he loved so much filled his mind.

--

* * *

So…What do you think? Leave me at leastfifteen new reviews, and I will update again before the end of the week!

**Serena Gemini**

--


	5. Hellogoodbye

Okay, please don't shoot me! I know it's been WAY too long since I've updated! Forgive me, I beg you...Please?

_Previously: "Good night boys…" James replied. As he let himself drift off to sleep, thoughts of the evening and the impending destruction of the world he loved so much filled his mind._

Disclaimer: You can't sue, 'cause I don't own it.

* * *

The next morning, James awoke before anyone else. He rolled out of his borrowed bed, and padded over to the large window, sitting on the ledge. 

How was he supposed to deal with this newfound knowledge? Every fiber of his being was telling him to go back and try to make Harry's future better. He felt a huge paternal pull toward the boy who looked so much like him. Since when was he even able to feel things like that? When had he grown up?

All James wanted to do was go back to Lily. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. Maybe if he did, the awful things that were destined to happen just...wouldn't. He knew that wasn't the case though. James couldn't shut out the future, and he couldn't stop what was bound to happen, no matter how badly he wanted to.

James ran a hand through his ebony hair and looked over to his sleeping son. He looked so peaceful, so...innocent. His heart ached for Harry, he didn't deserve any of what had happened to him.

Sighing heavily, James stood up and walked to Harry's bedside. He kneeled down beside him and touched his finger to Harry's scar. He was going to do everything in his power to stop Voldemort while he still had life. He had to at least try to protect his son.

"Harry, wake up..." James gently shook the sleeping sixteen year old.

"Wha--who's there?" Harry grumbled.

"Harry, it's Ja--dad. Wake up now." James said feeling a pang of love.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Harry instinctively reached for his bedside table and put on his glasses.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you I was leaving." James replied, finding it harder to say than he thought it'd be.

"Why?" Harry sounded alarmed.

"Because it's inevitable Harry. Don't worry though, I'll be back. I'll bring Lily next time...Did I tell you she wanted me to tell you hello for her?" James said.

"No, I don't think you did..." Harry felt a mixture of glee and sadness erupt inside him at the mention of his mother.

"Well, she did. And she wants to meet you, but she thought that it would be better for her to get her head around everything a bit better first. I only just told her of my dreams, and you." James explained.

"All right then..." Harry replied, still unsure of how he felt about James leaving so soon.

"I'll be back." James again stood up and took the time-turner from his pocket. Turning it, he flashed one of his trademark grins at his son before vanishing.

-

"Forget something?" James heard a voice remark once his head stopped spinning.

"What?" He replied, confused.

"You were gone for about 10 seconds mate." Sirius explained.

"Oh...No, I just turned back to right after I left. Where's Lily?" James was still feeling groggy. But he had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling was more so due to the fact that he was already missing Harry.

"She just left for the Library. Said that she needed to think." Sirius told him before sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit, don't worry, I'll tell you everything then." James said over his shoulder as he headed for the portrait hole.

As he set off for the Library, James tried to organize his thoughts. What exactly was he going to tell Lily? Did she even want to hear any of it? All he knew was that she was going to need a bit of time to sort through everything.

"Lily..." James whispered once he found the table the redhead had just settled down at.

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin, "James?"

"Yeah, it's me...sorry to scare you." James replied, stifling a laugh.

"You just left not 5 minutes ago!" Lily hissed as James sat down opposite her.

"I know, I did that on purpose so there'd be less of a chance that anyone realized that I was gone in the first place." James explained.

Lily could do nothing but stare at James for a long moment. She finally shook herself from her thoughts and looked at him with a curious eye. "So...did you see him?"

A grin spread across James' face, "Yeah, I saw him."

"Really? What's he like?" Lily asked tentatively, her face brightening only slightly.

"From what I could gather, he's everything a Gryffindor should be. He's pretty tight-lipped on what his life has been like though. He doesn't want to accidentally change anything. He did say that Voldemort is the one who's going to...well, you know. Voldemort is going to gain a lot of power in the next few years, and Harry said something about it being preordained that he was the only one who'd be able to stop the nutter from taking over the wizarding world. Lily, he survived the killing curse. He's been able to produce a patronus since he was in his third year...He said Remus taught him so he could protect himself from dementors. He's a powerful wizard already."

"Voldemort...dementors...Why would he be attacked by dementors James? And at thirteen?" Lily felt her head spinning.

"He wouldn't tell me, he said it would change something in his past. Like I said, he's very careful of what he told me." James looked solemn.

"What kind of mother am I going to be...Leaving him alone to face all of that by himself?" Lily muttered, more to herself than to James.

"Don't think like that Lily," James replied taking her hand in his, "He's a good kid. You just need to see that for yourself. When you're ready, of course."

"I am ready. I need to see for myself." Lily said after a long silence, looking up to a grinning James.

-

"So he left, just like that?" Ron asked as he piled pancakes onto his breakfast plate that morning.

"Yeah, just like that..." Harry replied, looking downcast.

"Well, maybe it's for the best that he left when he did," Hermione began, "I don't mean that I think it was wrong that he came, just that lots of things could have gotten messed up the longer he was with you. You know better than anyone how badly things could go if even one event would change."

"Or how well..." Harry muttered.

"No! Harry, if Voldemort hadn't found you that night, he would have on another. He had his mind made up on you, and I don't think anyone had the power to change it. If your parents hadn't died, you would have!" Hermione hissed.

Harry said nothing. He knew that what Hermione was saying was the truth, but that didn't make it any less painful. He took his napkin from his lap and set it on the table. He picked up his school bag and stood up.

"Harry..."

Harry tried to flash a smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. He walked out of the hall, and up the stairs toward the common room. He was almost to the portrait hole when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and sure enough Hermione was coming toward him with Ron on her heels.

"Harry, please don't do this. I understand how you're feeling, I do, but no amount of sulking is going to change it. You're only going to build up your feelings inside of you, and then explode at one point or another." Hermione pleaded.

Harry let out a hollow laugh, "You know me too well Hermione."

"Come on mate, class is about to start and you know McGonagall won't be too kind if we're all late...again." Ron clapped Harry on the back and steered him in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

"McGonagall still a bit of a grouch, eh?"

All three teenagers whipped around at the sound of the all too familiar voice. There, in front of their eyes, stood not only James but Lily too.

* * *

So, what did you think? Don't forget to review please! Anything you have to say will be really appreciated! Much love.. 

**-Serena Gemini-**


End file.
